Shin Getter Robo G
Officially named Shin Dragon, Shin Getter Dragon, and Getter Dragon, the collectively known Shin Getter Robo G(真ドラゴン, ゲッターロボ) is the next step in the evolution of the Getter Robo G through the Getter Rays. It has made an appearance in Getter Robo Daikessen, and a similar Getter named Shin Dragon has served a major role in Getter Robo Armageddon as well as related media like the Super Robot Wars series. Getter Robo Daikessen! In Getter Robo Daikessen, the Shin Getter Dragon is obtained in the last stage in the game, stage 21. Here, Shin Getter Dragon was born when Saotome Lab used Getter Robo G as the battery for Getter Emperor. During the process, it mutates into a new form. This new form cannot separate and transform, but can transform parts of its body to resemble the Getter Liger and the Getter Poseidon. After it was separated from its cocoon, it was revealed that it had organic-looking eyeballs, and one of its eyes turned to look at Ryoma, implying that it is alive and sentient to some degree. While the robot is called "Shin Getter Dragon" in both gameplay and cutscenes, it is referred to as "Shin Getter Robo G" in the combination test minigame. Weapons and attacks *'Shin Drill Arm': The Shin Getter Dragon transforms its right arm into a drill and uses it to impale the enemy. *'Shin Tomahawk Boomerang': The Shin Getter Dragon forms six energy blades and sends them toward the enemies. This is a MAP weapon. *'Shin Strong Missile': The Shin Getter Dragon creates a missile that's much larger than its body from its navel and launches it at the enemy. *'Shin Getter Beam Launcher': The Shin Getter Dragon summons a massive beam cannon, its barrel resembling the head of a Getter Robo, and fires a powerful getter beam at the enemy. *'Shin Shine Spark': The Shin Getter Dragon envelops itself in energy and charges at the enemy. Unlike the version used by the Getter Dragon, it can attack multiple enemies at once. Getter Robo Armageddon In Armageddon, the enormous beast is initially seen as a rough, jagged beast formed of Getter Robo Gs before disappearing during the bombing of Saotome Labs. 13 years later, Shin Dragon is reawakened when Hayato sends out a Getter Ray burst from his Tower. After it is taken back by Dr. Saotome, the beast changes into a smoother and larger form with a size of 6000 meters, enough to match the mass of a large island. After Saotome is defeated, the New Getter Team claim Shin Dragon as their own and Go is placed in stasis after the battle. When Kei and Gai are almost overwhelmed by Invaders, Go reawakens and Shin Dragon changes for the last time; this time with its lower body simply being based on Uzahra, the guardian of Atlantis with part of a slightly redesigned version of the Shin Getter Robo Gs seen above on top of the body. Shin Dragon (真ドラゴン) The Shin Dragon formation is the primary form of the Getter. The immense Getter Energy this robot gives off allows it to bend space and even summon energy and power from other realities. Its weaponry consists of a Double Tomahawk Boomerang formed by combining two axes together and throwing them with a curve, a Getter Beam fired from the head, unused Getter Cutters, an enormous Getter Beam fired from the dragon head, and Shin Shine Spark, a stronger version of the Getter Dragon's Shine Spark. It can also connect to Shin Getter Robo and provide energy for Shin Getter Robo to form the Final Getter Tomahawk, an enormous axe formed of Getter Rays that is capable of slicing clean through the moons of Jupiter. Shin Liger (真ライガー) While seldomly seen, by rearranging its body, Shin Dragon can take different forms including Shin Liger. In this form, the torso turns into a large drill, Liger's head and legs pop out, and two rockets form around the head. Weaponry includes Drill Missile - firing its drill multiple times, and simply drilling through foes while using rockets from the back. Shin Poseidon (真ポセイドン) The Shin Poseidon is a form also assumed by Shin Dragon. In Armageddon the colors on the head are reversed, but is arguably the form that is closest to the original Poseidon. The left hand is replaced with a wrecking ball while the right resembles a large baseball mitt that can form an electric net, dubbed as "Getter Electric". Its other weapon is the Getter Triple Cyclone, essentially an enhanced form of Getter Cyclone performed with three fans instead of one, with one fan exerting wind from the neck while the other two exerts from the shoulders. Getter Robo āḥ In Shin Getter Robo, Benkei pilots the Getter Robo G in its Dragon formation to dive into the earth during an attack which surrounds it in a cocoon of Getter Rays. The cocoon later unleashes a large amount of power during another attack which manages to drive off the invading aliens. Near the end of the āḥ manga, the Getter Dragon comes out of its cocoon after evolving confronting Bug and Getter Robo āḥ. Here it is shown as a giant machine with its three main forms' heads. Super Robot Wars In Super Robot Wars D and Z2, Shin Dragon's history and appearances are identical to Armageddon with the exception of Shin Dragon's final form being involved in the events of other series due to the nature of the Super Robot Wars franchise. Shin Dragon's biggest changes entail its first two forms gaining attacks in the form of the first form using its base components to overwhelm attackers, and its second form firing a large Getter Beam out of its mouth. In Super Robot Wars Z3.1, it serves a minor role in the plot in the form of assisting Mazinger Z in unlocking its final attack by firing a Getter Beam at it. In Super Robot Wars T, Shin Getter Dragon was created when Musashi sacrificed himself and became one with Getter Ray in order to control it with his willpower. This caused Shin Dragon to transform into Shin Getter Dragon. It is piloted by the Armageddon version of the original Getter Team (Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei). Versions of the Getter Drill, Daisetsuzan Oroshi and Getter Tomahawk attacks are a part of its arsenal. Unlike the Shin Getter, it has the "HP Recovery" special ability, which is most likely a nod to its implied organic nature. Weapons and attacks *'Tomahawk Boomerang': The Shin Getter Dragon throws its two tomahawks at the enemy like boomerangs. *'Getter Tomahawk': The Shin Getter Dragon draws one of its tomahawks, which grows to become far larger than the ones used in the previous attack. It then approaches the enemy at high speed and cleaves it. *'Shin Liger Attack': The Shin Getter Dragon transforms its right hand into a drill, its right hand into a chain launcher, and its wings into a pair of massive boosters. It then attacks the enemy at high speed (similar to Shin Getter-2's Shin Getter Vision) before impaling the enemy with the chain arm and finishing it off with the Getter Drill. *'Shin Poseidon Attack': The Shin Getter Dragon transforms both of its hands into the head of Getter Poseidon, with its wrist razors transforming into fan blades. It blows away the enemy with Getter Cyclone, catches them using two wires (a version of Finger Net), and throws them using Daisetsuzan Oroshi. *'Getter Beam': The Shin Getter Dragon fires a powerful Getter Beam at the enemy from its forehead. *'Shin Shine Spark': The Shin Getter Dragon flies into the air and begins to absorb Getter Rays, creating a swirling vortex of green energy. It then forms a glowing white sphere of energy around it and charges at the enemy before sending the energy sphere toward the enemy. This causes a massive explosion that incinerates the enemy, similar to the effects of Stoner Sunshine. Gallery File:033.jpg|Getter Dragon's cocoon File:043.jpg|Incomplete Shin Dragon's power File:Shin_Getter_Dragon_1.png File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Tengoku_Hen_Mecha_Sprite_191.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen game File:Shinn Getter Dragon T.png|Shin Getter Dragon in Super Robot Wars T File:SRWCrossOmega_GetterShin_Dragon.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:Unknown(14).png|Shin Dragon's debut in GRA. File:Drill_Missile.png|Shin Getter Liger's Drill Missile. File:Electric_Net.png|Shin Getter Poseidon's Getter Electric File:Fans.png|Shin Getter Poseidon's fans. File:Getter_Triple_Cyclone.png|Getter Triple Cyclone. File:Shin_Getter_and_Shin_Dragon.png|Shin Getter Dragon along with Shin Getter-1 in Getter Robo Armageddon. File:Shin_Shine_Spark.png|Shin Getter and Shin Getter G's silhouette during Shin Shine Spark. File:Shin_Dragon's_Wreckage.png|Shin Getter Dragon's wreckage after initiating the Shin Shine Spark. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon All Attacks in Super Robot Wars D File:SRW_Z2_Chapter_Regeneration_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_Enemy_Side_Attacks_Part_1|Shin Dragon's first two forms in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon in Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Shin_Dragon_All_attacks|Shin Dragon in Super Robot Wars V File:Getter_Robo_Daikessen!_-_Shin_Getter_Dragon_l_ゲッターロボ大決戦!_-_真ゲッタードラゴン_(1999)|Shin Getter Dragon in Getter Robo Daikessen! File:スーパーロボット大戦T_真ゲッタードラゴン_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_Shin_Getter_Dragon|Shin Getter Dragon in Super Robot Wars T Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Shin Getter Robo